


makeup

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Louis, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, he's smol and very cute, perhaps, twink harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: "you like my makeup that much?" he was teasing him, that little minx."your makeup is very beautiful." louis whispered, "just like you."orlouis does harry's makeup for him and gets a bit too excited.





	

 

"daddy! daddy, please put my makeup on!"  
   
louis looks up from his phone, his jaw suddenly going slack.  
   
there, in front of him, five feet tall, all curls and milky soft skin, stands harry.  
   
the love of his life, harry. his tiny baby, harry.  
   
dressed only in a striped tee-shirt and matching knee-socks (the boy absolutely loathed pants) , the cropped shirt leaving very little to the imagination.  
   
okay, that was an over-statement. everything was there.  
   
the shirt stopped just above the swell of his hips, the socks stopped just below his knees.  
   
louis drew in a breath as his eyes landed on harry's flaccid cock, looking soft and warm and perfect between the young boy's creamy thighs.  
   
harry cleared his throat, bringing louis' attention upwards. "daddy, did you even hear me? I asked if you would do my makeup!" he whined, shaking the pink box which held all his makeup.  
   
louis nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded. christ, had he always been so _beautiful?_  
   
rosy lips formed in a delicious pout, long skinny arms wrapped around himself..  
   
"of course, baby. come here." he said, patting his lap.  
   
harry sat his bare arse on louis' leg, a smile forming on his face. "i need you to do my eyeshadow, my lipgloss, i need a bit of blush too.. oh, could you brush my hair too?" he asked, batting his eyes.  
   
"yes, love." louis nodded, accepting the sticker-clad box. "my nails, too! please do those first!" "yes, looove."  
   
louis pulled out a bottle of hello kitty nail polish, then another, and another. he clicked his tongue, remembering when he had bought all these things for the boy.. how he cried in the store, because he needed _everything_ hello kitty!  
   
"which color?" louis asked, holding them up.  
   
"all of them." harry said, sticking out his precious little hands. "different colors on every nail, daddy."  
   
"oh, okay." louis nodded, opening one, painting harry's index finger a glittery pink. he does a few in that color, then switches to another.  
   
harry is surprisingly still during the whole process, usually being quite the wiggly child. louis managed to finish both of his hands in record time.  
   
harry moved his hands to his sides, pursing his _perfect_ lips. "lipgloss! please!"  
   
louis dug around in the box, finding the cotton candy flavored gloss. he took off the lid, slowly rolling it over the boy's pink lips, making them shiny and glittery .. _absolutely delicious looking,_ louis thought.  
   
"eyeshadow." harry said, pressing his lips together, his eyes fluttering shut.  
   
louis grabbed the palette, putting a sweep of shimmering pink over both of his eyes, letting out a breath. he looked gorgeous.  
   
"bluuuush!" harry said, opening his eyes. he handed the blush to louis, who put a thin dusting over both of his cheeks.  
   
"that all?" louis asked, holding up the hair brush. "can i brush your hair now?"  
   
"yeah, daddy." harry giggled a bit, shifting in louis' lap.  
   
louis prayed that harry couldn't feel his half-hard cock through his trackies, which he probably could since he wasn't wearing any pants or trousers..  
   
and he did. "you like my makeup that much?" he was teasing him, that little minx.  
   
"your makeup is very beautiful." louis whispered, "just like you."  
   
harry let out a breathy noise, glad louis couldn't see his face at the moment. "please be gentle with my hair." he said quietly, and louis hummed.  
   
"okay, tell me if it hurts." he said, slowly brushing the boy's curls out, so they stuck up straight. his hair wasn't too badly tangled, thankfully.  
   
after a few minutes, he handed the brush back to harry, who handed him a bottle of lotion. "could you, um, put this on me?" he asked quietly, his hands moving to his lap.  
   
"yeah." louis nodded, giving harry a gentle nudge. "stand up, babycakes."  
   
harry stood then, biting at his shimmering bottom lip. "put it all over."  
   
louis smiled a bit, nodding as he put a squeeze of lotion into his hands, warming it in his palms, before grabbing harry's wrists. his hands traveled up the boy's arms in slow, twisting motions, spreading the fragrant lotion all over.  
   
he tugged harry's shirt off next, a comforting smile on his face. he got more lotion, then started at harry's hips, rubbing upward, over his chest and back, his perfect tummy.. he was quite shocked to find harry's nipples standing to attention, pert, pink.. he wanted to taste them.  
   
but he steeled himself, moving next to harry's thighs. he rubbed lotion on them in slow circles, humming quietly, leaning down to get his ankles, trying so hard not to look at harry's perfect little cock, which was basically in his face.  
   
he sat up again, taking a deep breath. "that good, haz?"  
   
"no, daddy."  
   
"huh?" louis' eyebrows quirked up.  
   
"forgot my bum, 'n my willy." harry said, quite bashfully.  
   
louis' face went pink. "oh, i'm sorry. didn't know you wanted it there." he said, getting more lotion. he reached behind harry, pressing his hands to the boy's pert arse, rubbing in slow, deep circles. "tell me if you want me to stop."  
   
"don't stop." harry urged, leaning into his touch.  
   
"alright, love." louis laughed a bit, his hands smoothing the lotion up and down, to the small of harry's back, to the tops of his thighs. "the front, now." he said, retreving more lotion.  
   
harry nodded, closing his eyes, only to open them again as louis' warm hand made contact with his cock.  
   
the older man's right hand slowly worked up and down the soft skin, his other hand gently rubbing at the tender flesh below.  
   
"ahh, daddy.." harry cried softly, grabbing louis' wrist.  
   
louis froze immediately. "stop?"  
   
"no! no, please keep going." harry begged, rolling his hips into louis' hand.  
   
"okay." louis nodded, slowly rubbing again, this time with more pressure, more purpose.  
   
harry was moaning desperately, as he moved deeper into louis' palm, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "feels so good.."  
   
the lotion was certainly doing wonders, louis thought, as he rubbed harry off. "you can come any time you want to." he urged the younger boy, in a whisper-soft voice.  
   
harry whined, squeezing louis' wrist, holding him in place as he fucked himself into louis' hand. "oh, oh daddy!" he cried, coming hard into louis' palm, slumping over on himself.  
   
louis pulled his hand away, licking at the sticky white come. "taste so good, hazza." he murmured, making harry blush hard, the red of his blood rush showing through his pink makeup.  
   
the younger boy suddenly dropped to his knees, letting out a tiny gasp as he was faced with the tent in louis' trackies.  
   
"you made daddy so hard.." louis whispered, tousling harry's curls.  
   
harry looked up at louis, his big green eyes pouty. "can i suck it? pretty please?"  
   
"of course." louis nodded furiously. "daddy would never tell you no."  
   
harry beamed, jerking down louis' grey sweatpants, then his boxers, quite pleased when louis' cock sprung up, bumping against his nose. precome dripped down the tip, and harry gladly licked it clean, his soft pink tongue running over louis' slit.  
   
the older boy gasped, staring down at harry, until his eyes rolled back. "christ, harry," he moaned as harry slowly took him into his mouth, his sticky lips felt like heaven around him.  
   
"yesssss," louis groaned, his fingers carding through harry's curls. "so good, baby.."  
   
harry anxiously swallowed him, moaning as the tip of louis' cock hit the back of his throat. the vibrations made louis shiver, his hips arching into harry's mouth.  
   
harry took it all, though, every greedy thrust, every groan, all the hair pulling, it all made him feel so wanted. he had louis like putty in his hands.  
   
louis came hard in the pretty boy's mouth in a matter of minutes, painting his sparkly lips with drippy white come.  
   
"harry.. you're so beautiful, jesus.." he whispered, staring down at the tiny boy who still sat between his thighs, licking his plump lips, making tiny humming noises.  
   
after this, harry grabbed a few tissues from the coffee table, wiping his thighs clean, then cleaning louis before tucking him carefully back in his boxers.  
   
"i love you, hazza." louis whispered, grabbing harry by the waist, pulling him into his waist. "sooo much." he said, kissing his ear as harry giggled cutely.  
   
"i love you too!"  
 


End file.
